Lecherous Writings
by Queen of Black Cats
Summary: What if Rin got a hold of one of Miroku's magazines? What would happen to her and Sesshomaru? One can only find out if one reads.


I could NOT resist putting this one up for the heck of it. The idea struck and for those of you that have at least glanced at my Yu Gi Oh bloopers story, you know that I have especially vicious plot bunnies that make it hard for me to think straight. This is for the people that wonder the same thing… what would happen?

Sesshomaru, having convinced Kagome to bring him a book from her world, was relaxing under a cherry blossom tree, finally having escaped Rin and Jaken for a while. It wasn't that Rin got annoying; it was more or less the fact that she was just always there. Where ever the demon turned, Rin was there.

He sighed lightly, knowing that if he ever wanted to finish this book in time to give it back to Kagome, that it would have to be done today. Once Rin and Jaken had returned and resumed their arguments, Sesshomaru would never accomplish his task. So, he wrapped himself back up in the harsh realities of the coming times. Though he'd never admit it, the book, Day of Tears, put the powerful being on the verge of tears. It was as if a hand had clenched tightly around his throat and was holding fast.

'Such tragedies are surely not possible. What if Rin where to be torn away from me like that?' said the softer side of his conscience. His more stoic side was about to retort with a snappy comment, when Rin ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look what I found in Kagome's satchel. Isn't the bunny cute?" She held up the magazine for Sesshomaru to see. You would have thought that the world had stopped spinning, gauging by the reaction he gave next.

"Rin! Put that wretched thing down! What sad excuse for reading material! Don't turn that page! Never ever bring back one of those things again, understood?!? Now, march back to Kagome's camp and hand it right back off to her! And don't even think about bringing anything else back!" shouted the demon. Rin was very confused. First off, all she had done was brought a picture of a bunny on the front of a magazine to show her leader. That's innocent enough, right? Second off, she had never been yelled at by Sesshomaru before and she was afraid. Tears glistened and clouded her eyes, spilling over in mere seconds. Her throat tightened, as unheard whimpers and murmurs built up.

Sensing and smelling the change, Sesshomaru knelt down in front of his basically adopted daughter figure. He placed a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder before she could pull back. On the ground was the offending magazine.

"Rin-Chan, look at me. I apologize for yelling. Truly, I do. But there is something that you need to understand. That magazine is not for young children to be looking at. I personally do not think that such lecherous writings are needed, but apparently, the modern times do. So I am just saying; do not ever bring one of these back or even look at one. Then I will get angry."

"I see. What is so bad about this magazine though?" said the 7 year old.

"Perhaps when we return this rag to Kagome, I will have conjured a suitable explanation for ears such as yours."

'Wow. It must be bad if Lord Sesshomaru is making a big fuss.' Rin thought as she walked back to Kagome's camp.

"Would you care to keep this in a place where little ones cannot find it?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. When he held up the magazine, Kagome choked on her soup.

"Miroku! Is this yours?" she shrieked. Said monk tore out of the tent when he realized that the magazine was being 'carelessly handled' by Sesshomaru, who was waving it around in the morning mist.

"Hey! You could have ruined the pictures!" Miroku squawked at the demon and his little companion. Rin synched her hand around Sesshomaru's and remained guiltily quiet. However, curiosity got the better of her. She had to know what that magazine was.

"Miroku, can I see the pictures?" And with that, Sesshomaru fainted, the Playboy magazine fluttering out of his hand.

Like I said; couldn't resist.


End file.
